


The Boss Knows Best

by ShadowofOthers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alley sex?, M/M, Tailor!AU, also this is really unrealistic, but I'm a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Hooking up with a perfect gentleman outside of a night club seems too good to be true, and when Eggsy walks into his new job at Kingsman Tailors the next day, he really shouldn't be surprised by what the universe has in store for him.A classic story of stubborn idiot meets oblivious idiot with a side of Roxy being the best sister ever and Percy being the best period.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponddipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/gifts).



> Thanks to [Ponddipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper/#_=_) for the prompt! I went off on a bit of a tangent, but... Well, here's the first part!

 

 

Online dating was awful. Eggsy had told Roxy that it was pointless, a waste of time, and that _no one ever met anyone online!_ After a dozen or so dates ending abruptly with an ill placed grope or unwanted come on, Eggsy was ready to give it up and delete his account. He might like a good shag, but he at least had to get to know the guy; he wasn't easy.

Yet, even as Eggsy was muttering this to himself on his way home from date number 13, he kept checking his phone for new messages. Instead of any new messages from his numerous dating apps, he had a new text from Merlin.

_You got the job, boss said report at 11 tomorrow morning._

Tamping down his grin, Eggsy typed out a quick response, something along the lines of _fuck yeah,_ and skipped along to his flat.

“Rox!” Eggsy called to his room-mate and best friend when he got home, “I got the job, we're going out!” before she could respond, Eggsy started stripping his clothes and tripping towards the shower.

“Eggshell, it's three in the afternoon! It's not open yet,” Roxy yelled back, already anticipating where Eggsy wanted to go.

They'd first come across it one drunken Friday night, after Roxy's dog was diagnosed with cancer and she couldn't do anything but cry and drink. Eggsy, being her best friend since Roxy tripped him in primary school over the last packet of crisps that their teacher brought in, had been right there with her. It was only three hours later that they were stumbling away from the pub, and into a throng of men in various states of dress. The Black Prince wasn't a place that Eggsy normally would be caught dead in, a gay bar that catered to young men and their sugar daddies, but even drunk Eggsy had read the want on Roxy's face, the dancer in her needing a place to work out her feelings.

Five years later, a comfortably out Eggsy liked to go once a month, for the dancing if not the eye candy.

“And, hey, aren't you supposed to be on a date? What'd he do this time?” Roxy asked as she came across Eggsy's clothes strewn about in the hallway, picking them up and folding them neatly as she usually did.

If Eggsy could hear her over the stream of the shower, he ignored her, and continued to lather his hair. Roxy sighed.

“Fine,” she muttered to herself, resigned to Eggsy's whims, “I'll go get changed.”

 

“Scramble, are you sure you don't want a drink?” Roxy yelled, stopping her shaking and shimmying to turn to her friend. Her drink was empty, and she needed another one. The club wasn't that full at midnight on a Tuesday night, but Eggsy wasn't kidding about getting to his celebrating as soon as possible. However, the music was good, and they had each other.

“What?” Eggsy shouted back, more preoccupied with fixing his belt which had twisted during their rigorous dancing.

Instead of yelling over the din of club noise again, Roxy pointed to her drink and shook it in the direction of the bar.

“Oh, no, I want to be all set for work tomorrow morning,” responded Eggsy, going back to his writhing and undulating.

 

“Omelette, you alright?” Roxy asked, giggling as she stared down at her best friend sprawled on the street, not making to help him up, even though it was her fault for knocking him down with a kung fu demonstration.

“Why am I on the ground-you're the drunk one, not me!” Eggsy groaned, rolling his head around on the cigarette laden concrete, “Help me, you!”

“Why don't I give you a hand?” said a mysterious voice, posh as can be, that sent a chill up Eggsy spine. It was the type of voice on a man that usually made Eggsy rethink his morals, the ones that prevented him from throwing himself at any old stranger when he was horny enough. It was doing the same thing now, and Eggsy hadn't even looked up yet. When he did, he almost rolled his eyes at the predicability of the universe. Of course it'd send him an achingly handsome man right when he needed one. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off shapely arms that were dusted lightly with salted brown hair that matched his gelled hair on top. He had a softened but distinguished jaw line, one that belonged on a king, and one that also belonged in Eggsy's fantasies. The rest of his clothing, the tie that was tight against his buttoned up neck and his tailored navy blue pinstripe trousers were expensive looking. And tight. It was almost too cliché that the man also happened to be a perfect gentleman, holding Eggsy's forearm strongly to help him up, before offering up his hand and his name.

“Harry,” the silk of Harry's voice once again caressed Eggsy's body, probably dilating his pupils and flushing his cheeks embarrassingly.

“Eggsy,” he responded, looking into Harry's hazelnut coloured eyes, which were looking right back into Eggsy's (similarly entranced, if Eggsy said so himself). It felt like minutes that they were staring at each other, Harry's hand still on Eggsy's arm, a warmth that was echoing the warmth growing in two places on Eggsy's body. Eggsy could only hoped that his face looked as becoming as Harry's- parted and shiny lips, coupled with slightly hooded eyes suggested events that Eggsy normally wouldn't consider upon first meeting someone. However, there are exceptions to every rule, right?

“Roxy!” Roxy interjected from where she was still giggling against a wall. If what she wanted to do was interrupt a potentially magical moment, she succeeded.

Both Harry and Eggsy turned to Roxy, just in time to catch her as she slid down the bricks. Harry had long legs that got him to her before Eggsy could, and he respectfully grabbed Roxy's elbows and handed her off to Eggsy, saying, “Perhaps we should call a cab?”

The use of 'we', even moments after meeting him, made Eggsy bite his lip in childlike glee, the type that comes hand in hand with receiving a note from your crush, and the knowledge that they might _like like_ you too. While Eggsy was revelling in this, Harry and Roxy were looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. To be honest, Eggsy knew that Rox wasn't as drunk as she seemed, having seen how many drinks she had. More likely, she was giving him an out from being with her for the rest of the night. She could always read him like a book.

“Ah, yes, yes, good idea,” Eggsy stammered, and watched Harry as he stepped up to the curb, and raised his hand, quickly and authoritatively hailing a car. Oh, how Eggsy loved a man that takes charge.

“Here we go, Rox, in you go,” Eggsy gently popped her in the back, and gave the cabbie the address, catching Roxy's thumbs up and her mouthing “Get in!”

Eggsy loved that little shit.

It just occurred to Eggsy, as he watched the cab drive away, that Eggsy was now alone with a stranger, in a dark alley outside a gay club, where it would be every easy to get away with anything unpleasant. Harry's eyes were warm, though, and although Eggsy might later regret this, he trusted him. Eggsy had a good head on his shoulders about these things, and although the suspiciously strong body beneath Harry's clothes might be a tip off, Eggsy chose to trust him any ways.

“You know, I don't usually do this.”

“Do what?” Harry asked as he took one step closer to Eggsy.

“Well, this,” Eggsy breathed, gesturing to the lessening space between them, the electricity growing, “I don't know you, at all. And now we're...” Eggsy trailed off as Harry's body finally met his, his large hands touching the delicate skin of Eggsy's wrists. At Eggsy's words, he saw an understanding fall into Harry's eyes, but not lessening their determination.

“Well, my name is Harry. I own a shop on Savile Row. I have two dogs, and I am not married. I am an old man, far too old for a young man like you, but when I saw you, I couldn't find it in myself to..not...do this,” Harry's lips finally met his, shaping the last few words against them in a sensual way that Eggsy couldn't have imagined before tonight, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, please,” and Eggsy surged forward, pressing his chest and lips against Harry's.

Eggsy was no virgin, no matter how high his standards were. After all, he went to university, and had five years worth of getting a leg over to look back on. So, comparing this kiss with the best sex of his life wouldn't normally be fair, but this was almost better than any and all of the sex Eggsy had ever had.

They were moving fast, Harry's tongue parting Eggsy's lips and fucking his mouth in a way that echoed his hips. Eggsy felt a bit swept away, the way that Harry took a hold of his waist and manipulated his body towards the wall. He pushed Eggsy's body against the bricks and crowded him with his large body, making Eggsy feel him on all sides of him. Their chests aligned, and Eggsy was sure that Harry could feel his heart beat as he continued to kiss and bite at Eggsy's lips.

They went on like that for as long as they could without sufficient air, running their hands over each other frantically, ignoring the people walking along on the pavement beside them. However, all good things must come to an end, and Eggsy could feel his lungs burning.

Eggsy broke the kiss with a gasp, and he took a breathless moment to stare at Harry, his distinguished good looks coming apart at the seams, turning him wild and unkempt. There was something beautiful about an unkempt man, especially one that Eggsy could tell was usually perfectly pressed. Harry's suit was rumpled and his hair was curled, his lips and eyes were shining, and Eggsy still didn't know if he was real. For an “old man” his stomach was firm, which Eggsy tested again by pressing his fingers against his white shirt, and his thighs were as strong as Eggsy's, which he could feel pressed to his groin.

Harry wasn't as content as Eggsy was with staring, so he bent to run his teeth up and down the planes of Eggsy's throat. He pressed his thigh up, harder against Eggsy, sending sparks on all the places that Harry was touching. He was already leaking in his pants, and Eggsy was worried that he was about to embarrass himself by coming in a matter of moment like a prepubescent boy. He was 23 for goodness sakes, surely he'd learned a bit of self control?

“Har-ah, Harry,” Eggsy gasped, hitting his head on the bricks behind him, dancing against Harry's hard body and even harder cock. Harry pressed firmly back, and dragged his pelvis upwards in a move that Eggsy wanted to see on the dance floor. It pulled a moan from Eggsy's lips, which were now seeking Harry's once more.

They breathed in each other's pants, their lips barely touching, Eggsy's body moving out of sync with his partner's, grinding up when Harry grinds down, making the most of their movements. Eggsy's pants were sticking fully to him now, making the moment before he came seem even more sensational.

With the force that Harry's body was putting on Eggsy's, Eggsy's body was moving up the wall, high enough to allow his leg to lift around Harry's leg, making his orgasm a pretty sight to see. He shuddered through it, and bit Harry's lip when the thrusts became too much. Understanding his wordless plea, a sign of a good lover, Harry shifted his hips to the outside of Eggsy's strong leg, and chased his own orgasm with a low groan, a manly groan that made Eggsy twitch in interest.

In the minute that followed, after Eggsy had lowered his leg to the pavement, and Harry had straightened his suit, they were silent, and the reality of what was happening finally hit him. Although he had been called reckless many times in his life, Eggsy prided himself on his discretion in his love life. Growing up where he had, he'd seen people's lives ruined from relationships in ways he didn't even want to think about. He vowed very young to not turn out like his mother; taking partner after partner in order to feel good for a bit, with no regard for the safety of her or her family. Eggsy couldn't imagine the last time he hooked up with a random person, and even that had been just the once, when Eggsy was beyond blackout drunk.

Now, he was sober and in his right mind, and still, here he was. Standing in an alley with a sticky crotch with a handsome stranger.

“Well,” Eggsy said, turning to look at Harry.

“Well, indeed,” responded Harry, looking at Eggsy as well, “Should we, go get a drink?”

Eggsy laughed, “Get to know each other a bit?” Eggsy grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the black light that spilled from the club, “I'd love to, but- and this isn't a line- I need to get up early tomorrow.”

Harry's face fell, and Eggsy felt a bit guilty that it made his smile grow even larger.

“Here,” he said, reaching out to Harry, his small hands reaching into Harry's inside pocket. He put his number into the mobile, and showed it to Harry, “Like I said, I don't normally do this, but, call me, okay? I-I want to see you again,” vulnerability crept into Eggsy's tone, but it was assuaged by Harry's response.

“Of course,” and Harry gave his wrist a squeeze and left, leaving Eggsy breathless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) on tumblr if anyone wants to swing by and give me a prompt.
> 
> If anyone is still reading this, put your favorite dance song in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was originally a response to an ask, and I've been steadily going off course. However, next chapter, I'll definitely get back on the "online dating" trope. Promise.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think!

“So, green or orange?” Eggsy asked his showering best friend, interchanging the two ties in front of him repeatedly.

“I told you already, Eggs Benedict, anything but the orange!” Roxy shouted from the steam.

“But, it makes a statement! What if they look down on me 'cause I'm wearing a plain red tie?”

“Eggsy, I'd rather you look _good_ than have you trying to push the envelope on you're first day. You know what dad always said, 'Make the impression of a sane person before showing your true colours'”

“Rox, dad probably isn't the best example. I once saw him walk into his own dinner party on stilts,” Eggsy laughed, thinking about his adopted father's antics. That had been three days before Eggsy's mother ran off with her new boyfriend, but all Eggsy could remember was that it was the first time he put on a suit of his own. He had saved up all summer, wanting to fit in with Roxy's family during their annual family reunion, and when he had put on the light grey pinstripe with the classic navy silk lining, he felt important for the first time in his life. Looking back on that moment, as he did often, he accredited it as the moment that cemented his interested in fashion, and the difference it could inspire in a person.

A _ting_ pulled him out of his memories, and Eggsy looked down at his phone to see a new message from his most used dating app.

 _Id soo tounge you down,_ it said.

God, the fuck? Why did he seem to attract the worst kind of men? That message was certainly one of the rankest he's had yet. Eggsy's fingers found his profile page and hovered over the 'delete profile' button.

“Oh, no, you don't!” Roxy, in the time it had taken Eggsy to do this, had gotten out of the shower and stopped Eggsy from deleting his profile just in time. Her wet hand closed around the phone, and Eggsy could tell the exact moment that she read the newest message from her sudden burst of laughter.

“Oh, that is _disgusting_.”

“Rox, you have to let me delete this thing! I promise you, that is basically the extent of the messages I get.”

“No.”

“It's been six months, and all the guys I've met are either too young, or so rude and awful that I fear for the future of society,” Eggsy, by that time, had reacquired his phone and left the steamy bathroom to finish getting ready. This argument was one that they had constantly over the past half a year, so Eggsy knew that it was futile. Eight months ago, when Eggsy had admitted that he wanted a boyfriend, that he felt like he needed a partner in life, Roxy took it as her best friend's duty to do that for him. What Roxy didn't seem to realize was that Eggsy didn't just want a boy to entertain him _for now_ , he wanted a gentleman to be in it with him for the long haul. Eggsy could only hope that it was that misunderstanding that had her insisting on using these hookup apps.

“Hey, wait, what about that guy last night?” Roxy came out of the bathroom, and ran into Eggsy's bedroom excitedly, “I can't believe if forgot to ask you about that!” She put both hands on his newest and best suit and hit him repeatedly on his chest, as if that would make Eggsy talk faster.

“There's nothing to tell,” Eggsy replied, blushing as he thought back to last night. Even in the light of day, he couldn't imagine a different outcome, which scared him a bit.

“Eggsy, please.”

“Well,” Eggsy peered into the mirror instead of at Roxy's face, and he wiped off a bit of toothpaste from his mouth, “I did give him my number. He was...nice.”

“Nice, huh?” Roxy questioned, trying to meet Eggsy's eyes through the mirror. But Eggsy wasn't budging.

“Yup, nice. And I'm off,” Eggsy gathered his things, and pecked a kiss to Roxy's cheek, “Wish me luck!”

 

“Eggsy, good. You made it right on time,” Merlin said, greeting Eggsy at the door to the tailor shop. He put a hand on Eggsy's back and ushered him inside, and started pointing out the various items that Eggsy needed to know before he started.

“Thing's have changed a bit since you interned here two years ago. We have a new owner, an old friend actually, but he doesn't usually come in on Wednesdays. You'll most likely meet him tomorrow.” Merlin said after he had shown Eggsy all the changes and renovations, “Other than that, you just do what you did back then. I'll be in the back if you need me,” And with that, Merlin left him alone.

The last time Eggsy had been in this shop, it was two summers ago when Eggsy was about to graduate from school. Although Merlin said that there were many changes that this new owner made to shop, Eggsy couldn't discern any besides the difference in styles offered, which seemed more modern than what he remembered.

In fact, the first client he fitted was a young man, maybe even Eggsy's age. No matter how hard Eggsy tried to conceal his accent, and no matter how much he had learned from Roxy and her dad, people like Charlie Hesketh would always see right through him. Charlie came in for his second fitting, and immediately refused to be “touched” by Eggsy. Eggsy calmly told him that he was the only tailor available, and only then had Charlie “allowed” to be “serviced”. He was there for an hour, getting three suits fitted, and when he left, Eggsy couldn't help but let out a sign of relief.

It was no wonder that when the chime went off for a second time, Eggsy stayed facing away from the door for a beat longer than acceptable. However, just as he was about to turn around, he heard the customer yell,

“Merlin, I have news!” a man's voice giggled, and Eggsy could hear a rustling of keys in the man's hand. Nervously, or excitedly, if Eggsy had to guess.

Thankful that he didn't seem to be a customer, Eggsy turned to tell him that Merlin was in the back, when Eggsy got his first look at the man. As if by muscle memory, Eggsy's face flushed immediately upon recognizing him as Harry Hart, the man he met and did unspeakable things with just last night.

“He-” Harry cut off as he recognized Eggsy as well, and his lips twitched in a surprised smile, “Eggsy! I- Is this your tailor?” he asked, making his way quickly to Eggsy and stretched out his arms to run down Eggsy's arms. He looked around as if that would give him answers, “Are you here getting fitted?”

Equally as surprised, Eggsy beamed sheepishly up at Harry, allowing, and even welcoming, the touch, “No, I work here. Today's my first day,” Eggsy replied, lifting one of his shoulders in a shrug.

As Eggsy had noted this morning, he felt no regret about last night. Usually by now, the day after, all of his attraction for someone would have left him completely, leaving him questioning all of his life decisions. Now, looking into Harry's eyes, and feeling the warmth of his hands on his biceps, he realized that the attraction he had for Harry had doubled. Instead of regret colouring his thoughts, Eggsy felt excited at the prospect of a new relationship.

Through all these mushy thoughts, Eggsy noticed Harry freeze, his hands stilling from their patterns.

“You work...here?” he asked, pointing to the floor in emphasis, just as Merlin made his way from the back room.

“Harry!” he exclaimed, taking his glasses off to give them a quick clean, “What brings you here on a Wednesday?”

Harry floundered for a bit, looking back and forth between Harry and Eggsy. He didn't look upset, per-say, just like his brain was working hard, trying to calculate something, “I wanted to tell you...well, perhaps some other time.”

Merlin slipped his glasses back on his head, and didn't dwell on Harry's odd behaviour, instead walking closer to the two men, “Harry, this is Gary, our new tailor. He's the one I've been telling you about,” said Merlin, “Gary, this is the new owner, Harry Hart.”

Before Harry could said anything, Eggsy stuck out his hand, “You can call me Eggsy, sir. It's nice to meet you.”

If Roxy had been there at that moment to ask him why he did that, he wouldn't have had an answer, other than _he panicked._

Eggsy had a memory of walking Savile Row with his mother; he was maybe seven or eight. It was a year after his dad died, and also the first day that his mum actually _wanted_ to get out of the house and do something other than stare blankly at the telly. All she wanted to do was go window shopping, and after she explained what it was to Eggsy, he was all in. He then saw Kingsman tailors for the first time, and Eggsy spent the rest of the trip imagining himself wearing one of the suits. Being old enough and important enough to fit in while looking so sophisticated- it was something Eggsy, even at eight, never thought would be possible except in his daydreams.

Although the memory, as well as many in his life, was tainted by his mother's presence, he always tried to remember that feeling of importance as he moved forward in life. So, when he heard from Merlin, his intern coordinator turned friend, that there was a job available that allowed him to work with everything he associated with self worth, Eggsy thought for the first time that his future might end up okay- different from those people he tried so hard to get away from.

So when Eggsy saw even a bit of that future in jeopardy, he panicked. When he saw Harry's face fall in confusion and hurt, he wished he hadn't. But Harry didn't comment, and instead took Eggsy's hand in fake greeting.

Later, after Merlin and Harry caught up, Harry sneaking questioning glances at Eggsy all while Merlin remained oblivious, Harry caught Eggsy around the elbow and pulled him into one of the dressing rooms.

“Why didn't you tell Merlin we knew each other?” Harry asked, giving Eggsy a tentative smile, and ducking his head to try and meet Eggsy's eyes.

“Well...” Eggsy trailed off, not knowing how to explain why sleeping with the boss was just...not a good idea, “Well, we can't _be_ anything any more, so, to be honest, I just thought it wasn't worth explaining.”

Harry's expression ticked in place, before going blank.

“Right, so we can't go on our date because...”

“Because you're my boss!” Eggsy finished, watching Harry's eyes move to the floor as he nodded slowly, “What will people think? I'm already at a disadvantage, not growing up like you, and I won't have people thinking I'm here just for sleeping with the boss,” Harry's nodding ceased for a moment and Eggsy would give anything in that moment to read his thoughts.

 

“Of course. So...we'll pretend it never happened, then,” Harry murmured, paused, then smiled reassuringly at Eggsy.

Eggsy felt his throat tighten as he saw some of his new happiness slipping away, but instead he just responded, “Right, like it never happened.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That message to Eggsy was ripped right from my own screenshots, so if you're still reading, leave a comment saying the worst message you've ever received from a dating app. 
> 
> I'm [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) on tumblr, hit me up!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by after Harry and Eggsy decided to pretend that there was nothing between them, and Eggsy was starting to regret his decision. At first, Eggsy thought that he'd never be able to get over the fact that Harry was his boss, making any relationship between then unethical. He'd worked hard for this job and his degree and Eggsy would be damned if Harry stood in the way, but every time Harry came into work, Eggsy couldn't help but run through ideas of how they would be able to make their relationship work. After two months of this, when Eggsy was ready to say “Fuck this!” and just shove Harry against one of the mirrors, it was only his fatal flaw that held him back: pride. The thought of crawling back to Harry when he was the one to put a stop to their non-relationship was enough to make Eggsy convince himself all over again that he made the right decision.

He dreaded the days that Harry came in, where he had to try not to stare as he felt his resolve continuously crumbling. Harry would do odd jobs around the shop, saying that he liked to be involved in his store wherever he could. He would trim fabric, organize the tie display, and even fit their best customer himself. Whenever Eggsy saw Harry pick up a needle and thread, or a measuring tape, seeing his strong hands confident and steady, Eggsy's foolish heart beat a bit faster.

For his part, Harry looked completely fine. He treated Eggsy just like all the other employees, except perhaps Merlin, who was his close friend. When he caught Eggsy staring at him through the mirrors, he just smiled politely before dismissing himself. Probably to laugh at how pathetic Eggsy was acting, but he couldn't seem to help it. No matter how logical this decision seemed to be, Eggsy couldn't deny the connection that he felt to Harry.

What's worse was that Harry proved himself to be nearly perfect every time Eggsy and him interacted.

“Good morning, Eggsy, can I help you with anything?” Harry had said that morning, seeing Eggsy come from the back with three ties in his hands.

Maybe Eggsy was trying to push his luck, but instead of rejecting his offer as he normally did (self preservation, probably), he responded positively.

“Actually, yes. Which tie would you pick out for an eccentric older man? I'd like to get something for my dad, but I can't decide which one to get,” Eggsy said, handing Harry the two ties in his left hand. One was baby blue with very small and spread out pastel green dots, while the other was a twist on a classic striped tie, stripes all various widths and weaves.

“Well, I do think both of them would appeal to someone with...a particular style. But, I like the one you're holding the most, “ Harry responded, gesturing back at Eggsy's right hand.

“I like this one too, but...” Eggsy started to get embarrassed at his reasoning for not picking it, but he carried on any ways, “Bit too expensive for me.”

Harry paused, pursing his lips. If Eggsy knew anything about gentlemen, it was that they are uncomfortable with talking about money. It was one of the first lessons his adopted father taught him. So, with that in mind, it wasn't surprising when Harry left Eggsy holding the tie in silence. Disappointing, Eggsy couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't want to keep talking with Harry, but not surprising.

So, when Harry went right over to the till and started punching in a code, Eggsy thought nothing of it, and started putting the tie back on the display.

“No need, it's yours,” Harry stopped Eggsy, walking back over to him with a receipt, and handing Eggsy the tie.

Eggsy's mouth popped open in shock, making an embarrassing audible sound from his lips separating. Eggsy hoped that Harry didn't hear it. From there, Eggsy protested, but Harry ultimately wore him down with a disarming smile. In the end, Eggsy tentatively took the tie with a promise to pay Harry back.

A day passed at the shop, and Eggsy couldn't stop thinking about Harry's kind gesture. If he did this for all of his acquaintances, then he was a better man than Eggsy could imagine. When Eggsy got home that night, he couldn't stop a niggling idea that maybe Harry _wasn't_ like that with everyone. While he wrapped the tie, Eggsy did everything he could to squash that thought.

“Are you sure you don't mind my not coming tonight?” Roxy asked while she was lounging across Eggsy's bed.

“Of course I don't mind. Actually, I haven't had one on one time with Dad in a while, and I keep missing him on the phone,” Eggsy replied, popping the tie into a box for later. He straightened his collar as he asked Roxy, “So, why aren't you coming tonight, any ways? Got a date?”

Eggsy smug tone caught Roxy's attention away from her novel. It was the same tone that he always had when he thought he was one-upping her. She sighed, closing the book in order to give Eggsy her full attention.

“Quiche, I'm not going on a date, I'm staying here and...reading,” Roxy said, staring Eggsy in the eyes and daring him to respond. As usual, Eggsy ignored her stare down.

“If you think I don't know something is up, then we haven't known each other for 20 years,” Eggsy watched as Roxy's eyes dropped back to her book, and his resolve softened at seeing her genuine distress, “But I'll let it slide this once.”

Roxy put her book down on the bed with a forceful thump, but the exasperation in her eyes was lined with gratitude, “Alright you, go on, or you'll be late. Give Dad my love.”

 

“Da, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for just the two of us,” Eggsy said to Percy that evening, looking down the table at the elegant and delicious looking spread. For as long as Eggsy had been around and a part of the Morton clan, he still thought he'd never get used to such extravagance.

“My dear boy, you know I didn't do a thing! We have Mrs. Bird to thank for your favourites,” Percy responded with a tight clasp to Eggsy's shoulder. Using that anchor, the man led Eggsy to his seat at the immaculately set table. Instead of taking the head as he normally did, Percy opted for the chair directly across from Eggsy, and immediately started to dig into the rack of lamb. _He loves his food, that's for sure,_ Eggsy thought to himself.

As much as Eggsy thought the expense wasteful, he knew that his father didn't take it for granted. Percival Morton was many things, but ungrateful was definitely not in his character. He liked to talk about his experience crawling his way up the corporate ladder from a university drop out, and how he was able to retire at an early age to raise his only daughter when her mother decided she “wasn't worthy of such a precious gem” (his words, not hers). Miraculously, a distant uncle passed away four days after Roxy's fifth birthday, and Percy was handed a title and more money than he knew what to do with. So now, he ate, drank, and kept on however he liked. He was generous with his time and money, as Eggsy could first hand attest to, and he never let anyone think they weren't important. Some people found him tiring, but Eggsy knew that he was the best father someone could ask for.

“Well,” Eggsy said, sliding into his chair, “I'll find her after dinner,” and he picked up his knife and fork to get started.

It was about ten minutes into the dinner that Eggsy noticed Percy wasn't his normal chatty self. Instead he had paused mid sentence to look at the grandmother clock on the wall several times, and then at his wristwatch as if checking the accuracy of both .

“Dad, what's going on? You're acting weirder than normal,” Eggsy said finally, after the fifth time this happened, “You haven't ask me about my love life once, which I don't think has happened since I was fourteen and you saw that I grew a single beard hair.”

Percy smiled, but it was a bit too wide for Eggsy's liking. Eggsy's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond, the dining room door was flung open.

Charlie Hesketh hadn't changed in the time since Eggsy had last seen him. In fact, he was wearing, ironically, the very suit that Eggsy had fitted for him. The only difference was the forced but cocky smile that replaced the sneer that Eggsy was familiar with.

It was rare that Eggsy was thrown into a complete state of confusion. He knew why Hesketh was there, it was obvious from the way that his dad immediately stood in order to enthusiastically greet and usher him to the table, seating him at Eggsy's right. It was also the same reason why Roxy had not come tonight; Percy was trying to set him up again.

No, the reason for his being their wasn't the confusing part, it was motivation on Charlie's part that had Eggsy reeling. Why had he agreed to come? Also, why the hell was Harry following him in, and taking his own seat next to Percy?

Harry, on the other hand, did seem surprised to see Eggsy there, his mouth still foolishly full of roast lamb. Harry's eyes widened and so did his smile before he reached over to shake Eggsy's hand in greeting, the touch of their palms sending a traitorous shiver through Eggsy's body.

“Percy, you didn't tell me you knew Eggsy? What a small world we live in!” Harry exclaimed, looking at Eggsy instead of Percy questioningly, and Eggsy noticed that his reserved tone was somewhat more exuberant than usual (perhaps because they were away from the shop). He took his seat beside his obvious friend, and wasted no time grabbing a fork of his own, “Sorry we're late, we...well, maybe another time.”

Harry's voice was not unfamiliar to Eggsy, but it's impact on Eggsy seemed heavier tonight. Seeing him sitting at the dining table that he grew up at was doing bad things to the wall that Eggsy had erected between them. Although every day at work he could feel it crumbling, this was more like an earthquake forcing it to level. He was saved from having to answer by Percy's own interjection,

“Oh, that blasted nickname! No, you know him as my son, Gary.”

Harry's eyes widened again as he certainly made many connections, and there was an audible expulsion of air from him, and he said nothing but, “Ah, a small world indeed.” He fell silent as he took his own lamp chop awkwardly.

Charlie, who hadn't spoken, or been spoken to by anyone but Percy, took Harry's silence as his invitation, interrupting Percy and Eggsy's confusion at the change in mood.

“Eggsy? Where did that come from?” His pained smile became better acted, taking on an alluring disguise that thankfully didn't fool Eggsy.

“That's a story's reserved for friends,” He said immaturely (and not caring), before deciding to ignore everyone in the room and focus on finishing his meal as soon as possible.

From past experiences, Eggsy knew that it was impossible to stay mad at Percy for any length of time. He had done this before, and he would most likely continue to do it until he was happily married. But, the fact that he had an audience, Eggsy thought it was enough to be justified in his anger.

Everyone fell silent once more, apart from a forced laugh on Charlie's part.

“Uh, Charlie, do you have any nicknames?” Percy asked, cutting a look at Eggys's bent over head.

“Actually, funny story...”

Charlie then proceeded to tell a very unfunny story filled with self praises that made him seem even more annoyingly conceited and snobbish. Throughout the story, only Percy was making an effort to listen, as both Eggsy and Harry were busy eating and glancing at each other. At one particularly embarrassing brag on Charlie's part, Eggsy looked up to catch Harry's eye, who was already busy rolling his eyes. They smirked at each other before resuming their hurried eating. This exchange made Eggsy pause, however, and feel that same doubt that he felt whenever he remembered his excitement upon his and Harry's first meeting. His chewing slowed as he lifted his eyes back to Harry, getting lost in thought.

After some cheek flushing thoughts involving Harry's clothes scattered in his childhood bedroom, Eggsy realized that everyone at the table was looking his way, including Harry who Eggsy had yet to look away from. Eggsy mentally shook himself, and looked to Percy.

“What's that?” He asked the table, physically running his hands over his cheeks in an attempt to dissipate the blood in his face.

His uncle cleared his throat, and said in his perfect “host” voice, “Charlie here was just remarking about the difficulties that he has been having in regards to his love life. And I said that you might like to...remark back.”

Eggsy mentally gaped, thinking that his dad surely couldn't still be hoping for Eggsy to go for Charlie, but showed no signs of his shock to the rest of the table's occupants. He spoke without thinking;

“Well, actually Dad, I was going to tell you tonight that I... met someone.”

The table fell even more silent, with everyone's cutlery suspended mid air. Percy, most likely out of surprise due to the fact that Eggsy had never told him anything about the men he dated. Charlie, most likely out of disbelieve that he was degrading himself for some unknown reason for a guy with a boyfriend. Harry also paused with a piece of lamb sliding off the back of his fork, looking between Eggsy and Percy. Percy who by then had seemingly put aside all thoughts of Charlie and was enthusiastically asking Eggsy questions.

“What? For how long? How did you meet? What's his name?” He was practically falling out of his chair in a display of excitement that had Eggsy feeling the type of guilt only a son could feel. _I'll set him straight soon,_ he thought to himself.

Percy kept asking questions, to which Eggsy was giving very vague answers to, and while he did that, Eggsy couldn't help but watch Harry. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were downcast on the table, and Eggsy couldn't help his heart beating faster with hope. Maybe it was cruel, to both himself and Harry (if he truly was feeling what Eggsy thought he might), but to one of the questions, Eggsy responded;

“I met him outside a night club.”

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Eggsy's, but his expression was unreadable. They continued to look at each other while Percy gasped excitedly. Before Eggsy's father continued his questioning, he glanced down the table and dismissed Charlie.

“What?” Charlie exclaimed, his face showing a combination of confusion and anger. His fists came to rest on the white table cloth where they flattened out as if his body was already trying to flee.

“You got what you asked for; I never promised anything more than an introduction” Percy responded, moving his two hands in a shooing motion. Charlie continued to sit in silent shock, now with an edge of embarrassment. Percy, who never had any problems making enemies with those he didn't like made a clucking sound to accompany his hand motions, and said “Go on!” one more time.

Charlie, being the man that Eggsy knew he was at first meeting, pushed back in his chair and threw his napkin on the plate in front of him, all while muttering about degrading himself by even _thinking_ about touching Eggsy.

Harry, being the gentleman he was, left with Charlie in the same way he came in. He stood, pushed his chair in and grabbed a roll, “Thanks for having me, Perce. Eggsy, I'll...see you Tuesday.”

With that, he sent one last look at Eggsy, one that Eggsy once again couldn't read, and left.

Percy continued his questioning even as Charlie and Harry were seen out by the housekeeper and Eggsy tried not to be embarrassed that this all happened in front of his boss. When he was sure that they were out of hearing distance, Eggsy spoke up.

“Dad, please stop. I just said that to get Hesketh out of here.”

Percy paused mid word, “What's that?”

“I said, I only said that so that Charlie would leave. I'm still single...like always” the last bit was muttered at his plate, “Any ways,” He continued before Percy had time to be disappointed, “What was this all about? I mean, I should be used to your set-ups by now, but this was way worse than normal.”

Percy stifled a laugh, thinking back on the Hesketh's dinner party last weekend where he let slip, drunkenly, how much Eggsy was worth after he was added on as an heir to the estate. If he purposely said it loud enough so that the Hesketh's greedy youngest overheard, well...

Instead of saying all this to Eggsy, he steered the conversation in another direction, “Well, you know how boys are. But, did I see you holding something as you walked in?”

Eggsy, having years of experience to know that whatever his father was withholding will come out eventually (most likely as a story told at Christmas dinner), didn't push the matter. He did allowed himself an eye roll before he got up from his finished dinner and over to his jacket which held the tie.

“Here you go, you meddling old man,” Eggsy's tone was loving despite his words, and he fixed the bow on the box before handing it to Percy.

Percy tore the paper open and eagerly opened the box,

“Oh, this is lovely, isn't it?” He said while holding it up in front of him, rubbing the silk of the tie in between his thumb and forefinger, “What a perfect choice!”

Eggsy beamed, pleased with the praise and feeling even more grateful to Harry for his help.

“Gary, this is much too expensive,” Percy huffed as he saw the makers tag and Eggsy's smile dimmed a bit. Not because he regretted the favour he took from Harry, but because now he was forced to talk about it to a man that could read him like a book.

“Actually Dad, this is more a present from Harry, who I never knew was your friend by the way. We picked it out together, and when he found out I couldn't afford it, he gave me a loan. So, you should really send your thank you note to him.”

Percy listened to Eggsy speak, eyes running over his son's face. Eggsy realized what Percy was doing and tried to keep his feelings out of his expression.

Instead of commenting on the story, Percy just leaned back in his chair, picked up his dessert fork and said, “Yes, I'll certainly send him a note.”

Eggsy also looked at his dessert, having been brought in by Mrs. Bird, and went back to what was his most popular past time recently: trying not to think about Harry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! This is [my tumblr](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) if you want to stop by and send me a prompt, or just chat!
> 
> If you are still reading, let me know in the comments if you've ever been set up on a bad date.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm working on the finale, but work's been kicking my butt, so I thought I'd give y'all a bit of a teaser in the form of a brief Harry POV interlude. I hope you like it!

Harry Hart didn't care to go to work on the days that Eggsy wasn't there; the store seemed empty with just Andrew in the front and Merlin in the back. Harry thought back to just three months ago when he rarely made an appearance at the shop, opting instead to leave Merlin to manage on his own. Now, although he wasn't actively trying to “win” Eggsy over (after all, Harry truly understood his reservations against dating a superior so early in his career), Harry didn't want to miss an opportunity to be in Eggsy's sunny presence which was apparent even with his attempts to avoid Harry. Often times, Harry would wake up and realise that usually his presence at the shop was obsolete.

The morning of Eggsy's day off was one of those mornings, and the thought didn't make him upset but actually made him proud. However, even though the thought crossed his mind, he didn't think not to go in, not now that he was in the habit of it.

So he woke up, put on his least favourite suit, took a quick bite of dry toast and left on his way to the shop. On the way, he stopped to pat Mrs. Higgin's toy poodle on the bum, and avoided the piece of gum that's been on the pavement since last Christmas. A very typical hart morning. But when he arrived – two hours after opening – he was both surprised and not surprised to find Percy sitting in one of their green leather waiting chairs. Surprised because Percy was the type of man to make his appointments months in advance, just to be able to look forward to something on his calender, and not surprised because Percy was known for showing up uninvited if he thought it would appeal to his dramatic nature.

Percy, upon hearing the door open, turned extremely in his chair before he could see that it was Harry. His face lit up in recognition, and he sprung out of the chair with energy that Harry would never admit to being jealous of.

“Percy, what can I do for you this morning?” asked Harry, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and smiling inwardly, awaiting an interesting story from his friend. What came out of Percy's mouth, however, even Harry, having been friends with him for years, couldn't have anticipated.

“Gary isn't actually dating anyone, and I think you should do something about that,” Percy said merrily, not taking his eyes off of Harry's shocked face.

“What?” Harry gaped, not quite understanding what was being said and why.

“Harold Hart, I'm not sure what happened between you and my son, but I was there last night and I clearly saw the chemistry between you to, even with that little turd there.”

“I-” Harry started, stuttering in shock, before he was interrupted.

“Now, I know you aren't stupid, but you are obtuse. So, I've come here to tell you _very clearly_ that Gary cares for you, and I won't stand for his unhappiness any longer.”

Harry was listening to his friend, but was just barely able to comprehend the words before Percy was speaking again, “So, let us call Merlin in here, and I'll tell you what we're going to do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me prompts (I do ships other than Hartwin as well) at [my tumblr](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) or in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last short chapter for the ending! For the love who originally sent me this prompt, I am sorry that it took such a sharp left turn, but I really hope you enjoyed the story anyways! 
> 
> I honestly think this was good practice for me as a writer; whenever I try something new I am reminded of how much I have to grow, but also how much I enjoy working towards improvement. 
> 
> Anyways, enough blabbing (thanks for still reading if you are), and before we get into it, I'll say one last time that this is unbeta'd and not brit picked.

Not thinking about Harry lasted approximately one half day- Eggsy's day off. Eggsy kept himself busy in the morning with weekly chores and running errands, and it was enough to keep Eggsy's mind occupied. He even begged Roxy to go to The Black Prince, but she begged off to study so he was forced to admit that it was probably not the best idea if his goal was to forget Harry. Instead, he opted to bake his “devilish chocolate cake” and moped around at night. As he was writing his bread and butter note to Percy, he couldn't help his Harry oriented thoughts. The night before had reminded Eggsy of the natural connection that he had to try so hard to ignore whenever they were around each other. With every passing day, Eggsy thought more and more that he was just being dramatic. People date their bosses every day, right? And it's not like they were apart of a huge company, with rules and potential legal cases, they were just a small tailor shop with only five employees. But there was also the problem of Harry agreeing right away to Eggsy's dismissal... Did he really not feel the connection? Or was he just being the gentleman that Eggsy knew him to be?

Eggsy heaved a huge sigh and shoved another bite of cake into mouth and prayed that the next day would spare him Harry, if only just to let him _think_.

 

 

“Good morning, Eggsy!” Harry said the next morning, louder than normal, his eyes brighter than Eggsy had seen since their moment outside the club about two months ago and Eggsy was not pleased at the memory that they jogged. Although his eyes were bright, Harry's shoulders were tense – a far cry from his usual confident ease in everything. Also, instead of giving Eggsy his normal instructions for the day, Harry went right over to the till and sat behind it, another oddity in the routine of Harry Hart. Eggsy might only know anything about Harry through observation and snippets he could get out of Merlin, but he did know that Harry Hart was a man of routine.

A bit concerned, Eggsy went over the appointment book; planning out his schedule for the day. _Mr Reynolds at 11 for a final fitting...got to check Andrew for navy cotton wool blend...Why's Harry's phone out?_ Well, if the book was within viewing distance of an increasingly fidgety Harry, then all the better for keeping one eye on Harry...for safety concerns. To see his boss acting like... _this_ was enough for Eggsy to think that he might be ill. On Eggsy's third glance, Harry's eyes caught his and wouldn't let go of his gaze as Eggsy's phone blipped with the familiar ping of his dating app. Automatically, Eggsy broke the eye contact after he fished his phone out of his tailored jeans to check who had shown interest. Rather than dismissing it as he almost always did, Eggsy squinted, looked, glanced up, and looked again before realizing what might be happening.

Harry started shifting in his seat again as he typed on his phone. Distantly, another phone pinged, and Eggsy's reeling mind had enough brain cells to hear the ensuing rustling and frustrated noises from Merlin's office.

“Harry Hart, stop your moaning and do it already!” Merlin yelled.

“I already did, you tit, stop ruining it!” Harry called back childishly, his lips trembling from trying to keep back a nervous looking smile.

The shouting jarred Eggsy back into the world, as he realized just how ridiculous life was. For his dreaded dating app to be a means to an end in Harry's mind, it was enough to make Eggsy want to laugh out loud. For now, he settled for looking at the mobile again.

Harry's stool noisily screeched against the floor as he stood up and walked over to where Eggsy was standing. Slowly, as if worried that Eggsy would turn tail and walk out, Harry reached out his elegant hand to tug the phone out of Eggsy's hands. He looked down at it.

“You didn't swipe right,” said Harry quietly, close enough for the words to heat Eggsy's forehead, “I've been told recently that that is the custom in which you alert the other swiper that their feelings might be reciprocated. More importantly, I've been told recently by multiple people that I have acted very foolishly.”

Eggsy finally looked up from his phone in order to breath, “Have you?” before stopping himself from saying anything else, but he could hardly stop himself from laughing again. He could hardly say that he still wasn't interested in Harry; anyone would be able to read that as a lie. If they were in a romance novel, maybe Eggsy would miraculously get another, equally as fulfilling job and they would be free to run off into the sunset together. On a horse. But this wasn't like the romance novels that his mother used to read, this was real life, and Eggsy still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea to date someone who could potentially help or hinder his career.

Through his conflicted thoughts, Harry's voice broke through,

“Eggsy...I know we don't know each other very well, and I understand and respect your reasons for not pursuing a relationship with me. However, I have been made to understand that there is a very obvious solution.”

Eggsy, for all the weeks of thinking and wishing that things were different for he and Harry, listened and waited anxiously for the next words to come out of Harry's mouth because he knew that he would give in at just the slightest hint that they could maybe work.

“Merlin,” Harry continued, “Has recently, within the past hour actually, been promoted to co-owner in charge of personnel at Kingsman Tailors, and will, from here on out, be your boss. He will be the one to promote or fire you, as well as pay your cheques.”

Eggsy blinked in surprise, but otherwise stayed still as he digested the words coming from the other man's mouth.

“It was your father's idea,” Harry continued cautiously, waiting for a response. Finally, Eggsy said,

“What about you?”

“Me? Well, I suppose I'll still come in, but be more of a figurehead type owner. Very glamorous. Merlin does all the work anyhow, I thought it time he was awarded the position he deserved,” Harry replied, running a hand through his hair, messing it endearingly.

“Here, here,” was mumbled from Merlin's office, obviously not able to stay quiet for any longer.

Ignoring Merlin, Eggsy found his voice, his thoughts clicking into place: a decision made, “People could still talk,” Eggsy said, his tone too casual for this type of conversation, trying not to betray his excited thoughts.

Harry's shoulders drooped a bit, but he tried to pick them back up before answering Eggsy, “They could, yes. But, I think you'll find nothing illegal or, I would say, morally questionable about us...perhaps- that is, if you are amenable- with us-”

“Merlin?” Eggsy interrupted Harry's out of character stammering, and flashed Harry a wicked smile that hopefully answered Harry's unasked question, “I'll be taking my lunch now.”

And with that, Eggsy took Harry by the lapels and shoved him-stumbling- towards a dressing room, completely ignoring Merlin's “Oh, for the love of- is this what I've to look forward to now?”

 

Four months later

 

Eggsy was trailing a hand through Harry's sparse chest hair when something cool and metal was placed in his hand. If it had been even ten minutes earlier, Eggsy might not have noticed anything, being stretched out in glowing post coital bliss. Harry was always extra _...amorous_ in the morning, and more than happy to wake Eggsy up to the feeling of stubble in between his arse cheeks. Thankfully _,_ after four months of dating whatever spark they had discovered outside of the club that night had not diminished, and their movements together seemed to get better and better.

Eggsy had been a bit scared to admit that the reason for that was most likely the love that had formed for Harry sometime after their second date which consisted of going to an old artillery museum (“I'm a pretty good shot myself.”) , and their next day of work where Harry had sent away a particularly snobbish customer without even thinking of the money lost.

However, most of his fears went out the window when, on their fourth date (a classic date of dinner and a show) Harry blurted out the three famous words before he had taken even a sip of drink. The rest of the night was abandoned in favour of frantic kisses in the cab ride to Harry's place and a particularly athletic round of sex followed by ice cream in bed.

The metal thing in his hand did reach Eggsy's consciousness, however, and he craned his head up from Harry's naked shoulder to look at his face. Without his glasses, Eggsy always thought that Harry looked less like the suave man that Eggsy first met, and more like the quirky, dirty and somewhat disastrous man that Eggsy has come to love.

The first time Eggsy had come over to Harry's place, he quickly found out that the man could barely boil water for tea, let alone make anything palatable. His fridge was full of Chinese cartons and coconut water (“I like the taste!”), and the only reason his house was clean was because he had a housekeeper come in about once every week or so. Harry blamed his flaws on 50 years of bachelorhood, and Eggsy had accepted that when he saw Harry start to put away his clothes and tidy up when Eggsy refused to come over in the days before the housekeeper came. Honestly, Eggsy didn't care that Harry couldn't cook or clean, not when he held Eggsy with affection and love every morning no matter what the night before had held.

Currently Harry could be seen gazing down at Eggsy with that same love and affection as he waited for Eggsy to say something.

Eggsy ran his fingers over the metal, feeling it's shaped ridges and smiled, “What will people say?” he joked.

Harry huffed a laugh, and replied as he sweeped a hand down Eggsy's cheek, “My darling...fuck what people say.”

Eggsy barked a laugh, and slapped the key on Harry's chest before slipping out of bed to start breakfast, “Alright...but you need to take Mr. Pickle out of the loo.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really was unlike anything I've ever written before, in fanfiction and beyond, but I hope to do something like this soon (if you've a prompt for me, you can leave it in the comments here or send me a message on [my tumblr](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_))
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, and I'd love to here your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> (Plus, that person who said in the beginning that Merlin should just be Eggsy's boss was completely reading my mind, but I couldn't hardly let on that that was planned from the beginning!)


End file.
